I Don't Mind
by NamelessFangirl
Summary: Fem!Vali/Issei. Vali and Issei may have a friends with benefits relationship. But both agreed to keep it at that. Nothing has changed that. Right? Lemon sort of. (I also have no idea if I even picked the right genres for this.) [[Now I think this is becoming a Fem!Vali one-shot/and or drabble thing idek man \ (ツ) / ]]
1. Chapter 1

__**Hello lovely people of this website! It's forever since I actually wrote something on here so I decided to be back with a lemon.*hides* I never thought I'd write something like that . I may continue this it depends really. So here's some Fem!Vali x Issei. I really am sorry if they are OOC, but I hope you enjoy reading. The lemon is down there and it will be in italics so if that's not your cup of tea you can skip over it.**__

* * *

><p><em>Her dark silver hair spread over the pillows some covering her already exposed chest. The male above her was skilled, surprisingly very skilled. Fortunately for her, she got to receive the treatment.<em>

_Vali was sure they were going to get caught, but maybe that was what added to the excitement._

_The way Issei had treated her. He did very lewd things that caused the utmost pleasure. Where even her cool stature that she usual had would be broken, and she'd become a whimpering and moaning mess._

_Issei's thrusts would be met with the rolling of her hips with his hands held onto hers, her eyes occasionally meeting his and being surprised by how they weren't wrathful nor were they ever anything negative._

_Sometimes Issei would be the first to orgasm, sometimes it would be Vali, or maybe even both of them at the same time._

_This time they came together, all the pent up stress and excitement released. They'd lay on his bed, to catch their breathing and then sometimes they'd use the shower alone or together._

_He'd lay his head on her chest while her arms were now wrapped over his neck. They were in a comfortable silence._

_Vali raised an eyebrow when she heard Issei's breathing soften. He was asleep._

_Well, at least she got to use the shower first._

Her hair was nearly dried and her shirt bra and underwear were now being worn. With a towel in her hands she dried off the rest of her head. She collected her pants and jacket, which were gracefully thrown onto the floor by the way(not really).

'_**I'm surprised you continued this**_,' she heard Albion say in her mind.

'**_What?_** _**He's good**_.' She replied to the dragon.

She could feel him roll it's eyes,'**_That is not what I meant, Vali, you aren't getting attached are you?_**' He asked.

She froze in picking up her jacket.

'_**Eh?**_'

'_**You aren't getting attached are you?**_' Albion repeated.

'_**No...What makes you think that?**_' She didn't know whether it was to assure herself or Albion but she knew that it was like she swallowed venom as soon as those words left her mouth.

Before Albion could continue, she heard the other male yawn.

"Oh hey Vali," he greeted with a yawn.

She picked up her jacket and pants.

She put those garments on quickly and gave him a nod and a quick kiss( OhMyGodIJustKissedHim ) and left, leaving behind a slightly confused Issei.

She needed to think about this very deeply.

* * *

><p>For the next three weeks, she pretty much lost contact with Issei Hyoudou.<p>

She did not answer his calls, deleted the messages he left, and didn't look at his texts.

(When did she even give him her number anyway?)

Vali mostly focused on her training and on herself.

But there was always that question Albion had asked her that remained in her mind.

'_You aren't getting attached are you?_'

She didn't know that answer, she was(dare she even think it) afraid of what that answer would be.

She didn't want to get too close nor did she want to get away either.

Currently at her own place, she lay on her bed and facing the ceiling,eyes closed, thinking of that same question.

Was she attached? No of course not. They both agreed from the very beginning that this would not come between them in their public lives.

Why was she so bothered anyway?

A magic circle appeared in front of her. She sighed, it had the Gremory emblem in the center. She knew who it was already.

"What do you want Hyoudou?"

The male fidgeted, showing he was nervous and that he was upset with her. Well he had every right to be mad. She 'did' stop her contact with him for three weeks.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh right."

"Well are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me like the plague?" He asked.

"I don't see a problem," Vali began crossing her arms while she stood up,"You and I both agreed that this relationship wasn't anything to get emotional about. That' how it was since the beginning."

Her gaze on him was not faltering.

His hair covered his his eyes. "Really? So, after everything, you just think it was a fling?" His tone while saying so was unsettling.

"Please, you were the first one to say that this was just a 'fling'," She shot back,"Don't be bringing it onto me."

He looked down again. There was silence that followed, neither of them saying a word.

It was terrible.

Of all the things, she had to deal with in her life, Romance was never one of them, she preferred fighting whoever was strong and prove her strength and that she wasn't some delicate thing(and happily got to prove the arrogant bastards that challenged her wrong)and didn't deal with girlish things. That was what Kuroka did, not her. She never was girly.

"What if I don't want it to be just that?"

Well here comes the long conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Their way of communicating was really weird. One minute she sat on the bed and Issei explaining some things to her, as well as maybe slipping out his small crush on her. Then somehow they both end up on the bed, <strong>naked<strong>, and feverish kisses shared between them. Both having a nice time ignoring their respective dragon's questioning them about what they were doing.(Nagging, she had described it once)_

_Next they're on the bed and fucking like rabbits._

That was that.

So after she lay on the bed the blanket covering what it had to in the case someone walked in.

His arms wrapped around her. It felt weird.

Her light blue eyes were on the door and anything was wasn't him.

"Well," She began sitting up as well,"What are we?"

Issei looked at her. "I don't know..." He trailed off.

Vali facepalmed moving some stray hair out of her face, giving her rival an annoyed look,"You don't know? You came here all the way to talk and I thought you thought about it!"

"Well I'm sorry I forgot!"

"Well too late for that! Do you know how long it's been since you came here for your "_talk_"? Wait- don't even answer that, because you'll probably not know that either!"

"Hey!"

Vali groaned and lay back down, her head coming in contact with the pillow. Issei still sitting up and staring at her with a grin like he was almost going to laugh.

"What now Red*?"

Then he proceeded to laugh causing a small vein to pop up on her head. "What's so funny?"

"N-No- it's jus-t, Did you no- t here us just now?"

The silver haired female raised an eyebrow.

"We just sounded like one of those old couples in tv shows!" He said between laughs.

Couple..?

Now that she thought about it, it started to sound funny to her too, and maybe a small laugh escaped her lips.

"You're ridiculous," She said to him after they stopped laughing.

It got awkwardly quiet again.

"So then I guess we-"

Before she got to finish speaking, Issei interrupted her, pulling her to him and placing his lips on hers. She forgot what she was going to say, and she occupied herself in returning the kiss.

The need for air was (sadly) more important and they pulled away.

Both of their eyes met. Nothing else had to be said, they already had the answer.

This was growing.

And to be honest with herself, Vali didn't mind that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow this took a while. I literally feel glued to my desk chair. Anyway this felt long to me and when I checked this was over 1,000 words o.o That's a new high for me. Anyway, I hope whoever read this enjoyed, it is probably OOC because I have not written in FOREVER, and I ran out of my general idea so I just improvised. Anyway maybe the next part(If I ever decide to write it, It would probably be about Rias and a 'rivalry' she'd have with Fem!Vali for Issei's affection and because I feel like she wouldn't trust Vali as much either. Until next time friends! <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I continued the fem!Vali thing. There isn't much Vali/Issei really in this one. More like Rias not liking Vali and being jealous, while Vali doesn't really want to deal with her._**

**_Warnings:(?) Idk would a part of it like around the far middle, near end be considered Rias bashing? I don't really like that so if it happens then it is purely unintentional._**

**_Rating: T_**

* * *

><p>Light blue eyes scanned the room again, too bored to even communicate with anyone. Odin had been invited to another party, and he decided to introduce his now adopted daughter to the crowd.<p>

Vali at least wished Red was here. She had to sadly cancel a date with him just to come here and not make Odin feel bad. But the old man(well deity really) was off somewhere being perverted to some unfortunate woman.

The rest of her team were enjoying themselves with other guests, who seemed to like them, or think they were interesting. Ophis was hanging around somewhere.

She wore a strapless silver gown with with some sequin designs and a split going up her left leg going up to her thigh. Her hair tied up in a (very) tight bun with some strands lightly curled and over her shoulders. Then the worst of it,silver heels. _Heels. __**HEELS. **_It hasn't even been two hours since the party started and she was dying. Whoever invented heels would definitely get a piece of her mind. How Kuroka did it sometimes was a miracle for Vali. What she'd do to be allowed to wear her usual outfit instead of this one.

Kuroka had done everything from her hair to makeup, she didn't even know half the things the nekomata was doing. All Vali knew was that she officially looked girly.

She had a glass of what she thought was water, unless if it was a clear drink. Vali had no idea why they even gave out glasses and couldn't even use just cups.

_**"Jeez**_," she said to Albion,_**"Rich people really are over the top."**_

_**"Well I'm here so I wouldn't know, I think you're just being over-dramatic because you didn't get to go on a date." **_The White Dragon teased.

Vali rolled her eyes,"_**Yeah whatever.**_" Just because Albion _may _have been right, it didn't mean that she had to tell him that.

"_**You do know that I can tell what you're thinking.**_" Vali internally groaned.

"Oi! Vali! Over here!" She heard a familiar voice shout in her direction. Turning to see, the sight made her thoughts of the 'boring night' improve. It was Issei having been brought by the Red Haired Girl she knew as Rias Gremory.

Rias looked less then happy knowing Vali was here, which Vali of course returned the frown Rias gave her with a "Fuck You" smile, making the other female look away.

Anyway, the rest of her Peerage, greeted her nicely instead. Then separated to go about themselves as Issei stayed with her. He was looking at her oddly.

"What? I know it looks weird don't remind me." Vali said looking down to her dress and tugging it upwards to try to cover herself a little more, not like it was helping her situation, that Kuroka had picked out for her.

"No it's not that at all," He replied quickly, sounding embarrassed,"You look very," He blushed,"Pretty."

Vali forced a blush down as she took in his appearance,"Well you don't look so bad yourself."

At least she could enjoy herself a little more now.

* * *

><p>Here she was in the bathroom washing her hands because she had touched what she thought (and hoped for) was food. It felt gross, even for her.<p>

The door opened and in came Rias Gremory, who of course acted like Vali was a small speck of dust. But although she was quiet, Rias had her arms crossed and her mouth set in a line with her green eyes focused on Vali.

"Now why would the Great Rias Gremory honor me with her presence?" Vali asked sarcastically as she dried her hands.

"You know why, Hakuryuukou**" The heiress replied haughtily.

Vali rolled her eyes. "I don't particularly know actually."

"_**Vali...**_" She heard Albion warn.

"_**Don't worry I can handle her if it comes down to**_** it.**" She answered back.

"I know that you did something to Issei."

"Well if you mean in making him no longer a virgin then you are quite correct."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What's there to tell?" Vali said turning to the Red head fully. Her blue eyes shined in interest.

"Now speak! I know you two aren't just dating because you liked him just like that.

For a moment Vali paused, wondering what she was so upset about, she didn't even have an interest as far as she knew. Then it clicked for her, she suddenly knew why.

"Wait...Don't tell me that you're _jealous_."

Her face flushed and she turned indignant,"Oh please! Like I'd have anything to be jealous about. Especially _you_."

Vali raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, you aren't in the least upset that Issei moans out my name instead of yours?"

"..."

"You aren't upset that his arms are wrapped around me when I lay next to him?"

"..."

"**_Vali..._**" _  
><em>

"**_Nope, I am finally going to tell her what she needs to be told. She'd be the type to throw a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants._**"

"You aren't upset that his kisses are meant for me?"

"..."

"You aren't upset that he's the one he says 'I love you' to?"

"Shut up." Rias said suddenly and the tension in the bathroom got to a new high. "Just shut your mouth."

"Jealousy isn't a good color on you Rias," Vali said as she began to leave.

Rias was trying her best to not do anything that would bring much attention, but it was too late some words were leaving her

"At least my family loves me!"

Vali stopped mid-step, just who the hell did she think she was?

"Well," Vali said after the short silence between them,"At least mine didn't try to force me into a marriage."

She left leaving Rias silent who looked frustrated but not with Vali but with herself.

* * *

><p>Walking out, Vali took a glass of what she knew this time was red wine. She drank it keeping to herself. She didn't really want to talk to anyone actually, there would be questions as to why she took a while.<p>

Although Rias' words were hurtful, it didn't mean she was going to give the satisfaction of showing it, she cleared her throat to try and to keep her passive expression.

She stayed by Ophis who now decided to stay by Vali. The silver haired girl didn't mind, Ophis was nice company sometimes.

Couples were dancing with each other now, so she hid in the nearest corner, dancing wasn't her forte and it probably never would be. Another thing she never bothered to learn when she grew up with Azazel.

"There ya are!" She heard a voice call, it was Bikou, who of course was as lively as ever. She took another drink of her wine. "We were wondering where you were." She knew when he said we, he meant the rest of their team.

"Well I was in the bathroom," She replied staring at her drink while she swished it around the glass. Damn, she was letting the Gremory's words get to her.

"Well you're too quiet so I'm guessing somethin' happened?" He asked taking her hand and bringing them to an empty table where he sat down with her next to him.

"Well, I had a run in with the Gremory girl, and you know well enough how she is around me," She replied.

Bikou let out a small laugh,"That's what's bringing you down?" Vali blinked.

"I mean jus' cause she decides to be all mean to ya, it doesn' mean ya have to be all down and pouty." He took a swig of his own drink.

"Right, Thanks Bikou," She said giving her long time friend a small smile.

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>She was getting used to the heels now, how long had it been since this party started anyway?<p>

Vali had no clue. As she got up, she heard a crash, and the wall had been blown out, a group of people entered, uninvited guests. She knew of them back when she and the others were in the Khaos Brigade.

She smirked to herself, finally she could fight something and not get kicked out.

"_**Wait a minute,** **Vali**._" Albion interrupted her before she got the Divine Dividing out.

"_**What now?"** _She asked impatiently

_**"Do you really think you can fight the way you're dressed?"** _Nag,nag, nag..

_**"I am wearing a dress, Albion, I can move around pretty well."**_She insisted.

_**"That's not what I meant. If you end up ruining your dress, Kuroka will kill you."**_The dragon added.

_**"It's just a dress, I'll get her a new one,"**_Vali continued with an eye roll,_**"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"**_

Albion sighed, and just let the girl do whatever, not like he was going to convince her otherwise.

* * *

><p>She was off to a good start, she didn't even have to go into Balance Breaker for this, But a lot seemed to be coming, if she defeated one of them, five more would come back. There apparently was someone they targeted here but they were already taken out to a safer place. Now to get rid of them.<p>

If she went Balance Breaker now, she would get them all but it would waste some energy, but if she didn't she would have to keep fighting them until they actually stopped coming in.

She suddenly did a small flip, had she not, she would've gotten gotten a hit by yours truly, Rias Gremory.

_It was on._

While she maneuvered skillfully around, the various Khaos Brigade members she may have "_accidentally_" misdirected some of her attacks that may or may not have almost hit Rias herself. She did nothing.

Some others were backing away to avoid getting hit by both of them, and they were probably the only ones left fighting with their missed attacks hitting the unlucky attackers. So far the ones that would have hit, were being taken by her Sacred Gear. As for Rias, she was still in good condition.

Were some people even making bets on who would win? She couldn't believe it, Bikou was even betting!

He better had bet on her at least.

Vali heard a squeal coming from her opponent, and Rias had an opponent behind her, who slashed at her dress, efficiently cutting it, they were taken out by Vali.

There were no more people from the Brigade, so all that had to be left, was to get back inside and let herself relax before she had to go. She saw Rias rushing to a bathroom. To be honest, she was starting to feel bad. Had Vali been in the same position, she probably would've been as red as Issei's gauntlet.

As she went inside, she saw Rias being followed by her friend Akeno walk into the bathroom.

She sat down as everyone began to relax and the mood was slowly going back to how it was.

She couldn't help but sigh to herself, Vali was going to do the nice thing, screw it.

* * *

><p>Walking inside the bathroom, she saw that Rias as well as Akeno had been trying to fix the red head's dress. Sadly it wasn't doing much.<p>

She hadn't really talked much at all with Akeno, but they got along fairly well that if Rias wasn't around, they would talk sometimes.

"Excuse me," Akeno began," I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving the other two females alone.

It was silent for a small moment, with neither of them saying anything to one another, The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the guests outside but it wasn't as loud.

"Are you here to gloat?" Rias asked breaking the silence looking down at her torn red dress.

Vali shook her head silently.

Rias didn't spare her a look,"Well if you aren't going to say anything then you can leave."

Vali could tell she was definitely putting up a face, and that she was holding back tears. The way her lip trembled and how her eyes shined. Taking some paper towels from the roll nearby she handed them to the teary eyed girl, who replied with a silent thank you before wiping her eyes.

Thankfully, she brought what Kuroka called a clutch. Seeing that it had some eyeliner and mascara that was as a back up if she had to touch up on some things.

She passed the two make-up tools towards Rias, again silently.

"Why are you helping me?" Rias asked. :I was so rude to you earlier, and way before also..." She trailed off.

"Well we're both female, if that happened to me I'd probably have the same reaction." She replied, It was't like she hadn't seen the "_effecs_" of Dress Break, which at first she thought was plain gross...and somewhat rape-y.

* * *

><p>When Akeno had came back with a sewing kit, she had been surprised at what she had discovered. Rias had herself all fixed, any sign of her previous distress was gone, like nothing happened. Vali leaned on the wall to her left, arms crossed, and they seemed to be laughing about something.<p>

This caused the sadist to smile, they finally were (hopefully) able to bury the hatchet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow this is longer then the first one. Thank you for the positive reviews I've received! One had a request about the harem being jealous , does this count? Also, I am still not 100% sure whether in this verse there will be the harem. I dunno, what to you people, as the readers think?<strong>_

_**Maybe this is open to prompts/and or requests I'll try (emphasis on try) to do. **_

_**Any flames will be used to roast any s'mores I decide to make if I ever want to go camping! (~￣▽￣)~**_

_**Hope you all enjoy reading! **_

_**Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am not particularly fond of this one I feel like this was badly written out. But I decided to post this because why not?**_

_**Paring: None**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning(s): Violence. Mentions of torture.**_

* * *

><p>It was dark, the pale light of the almost burned out lightbulb wasn't any help either.<p>

How long had she been here anyway? She lost count after the second week, not caring anymore. She was too tired.

Albion had been the only one keeping her sane, had he not talked to her while she was in here, who knows how she would've been like.

She was put in an actual cage(orignal wasn't it?) Her right foot cuffed above her ankle to the steel base of the cage and her hands had been cuffed together behind her back.

If she looked at herself, she would know, it looked absolutely _pathetic_.

The door opened and her captor walked in. He wore a small grin on his face,"You've grown up to be a big girl Vali."

It was none other than Rizevim.

She closed her eyes, inhaled then exhaled deeply and then prepared for the torture that was soon to come.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since she had seen her grandfather. Her clothes (if you could call them that) were ripped and had only covered what they had too, her shoes were a lost cause so she took them off. She was cold. Cuts and bruises were all over her body and she was surprised if one of them weren't bleeding still. Her silver hair looked fine from afar but she could see that it had some knots and was dirty.<p>

Near her forehead it looked bad, but it was only a cut that bled at first most of it was dried already.

How she was captured, was always replaying itself over and over in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>The Khaos Brigade once again was attacking, the leaders of the Three Factions met up again that day, but not to discuss anything too important just to chat. Of course they were in the human world.<em>

_One by one each of the attackers would come by and try to land a hit on any of them, even the guards protecting them._

_They were unsuccessful. _

_The silver haired girl glanced around to her team, they were acting odd, although they were fighting. They turned facing her, the Leaders, and they guards. They charged._

_She clashed with Bikou, his face blank of its usual cheerfulness. He looked surprised instead._

_"What the hell is going on Bikou? What are you doing?" She demanded._

_"I'm not exactly sure myself, but I ain't movin' on ma own!" He exclaimed swinging his staff._

_"Some one else is controlling our actions," Arthur had told her as he swung Caliburn in her direction as well._

_"Damn some puppeteer huh?" She muttered. _

_They're battle continued. Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Fenrir, Le Fay, and Gomagog were all set on her. _

_Her eyes widened in realization, it wasn't the Leaders they were going after._

* * *

><p>That was when someone had struck her from behind. They had taken her unconscious body with them, leaving the rest of the Vali team behind and out of the control.<p>

She couldn't believe she was taken out by some cowards sneak attack. Rizevim was the one who visited her the most, she didn't know whether his hits were were more restrained but they definitely took a toll on her.

She met the little puppeteer that had been controlling her team, they annoyed her. They were too cheerful too energetic, and way too into bright colors that she thought she was going blind when she looked at their neon wardrobe.

Today, however, Rezivim decided to talk.

It was after he had grown bored with attacking her. He wasn't as

"You know,"He began,"On the day you were born, I knew you'd be very strong, even for an infant." He walked around her,"I'd actually been amazed, after a long while, I'd have a grandchild when your father and your mother. I'd been ecstatic."

Vali remained silent, Albion became quiet as well.

"I mean it wasn't everyday that your father was able to show that he was actually being worthy of having the blood of Lucifer in him,"He explained with a light shrug,"But you Vali? You were definitely worthy of it and you were barely even a day old."

She looked away, not meeting his gaze.

"Then why? You acted as if I was a total stranger, even making my own parents loathe me, you filling their head with lies, they didn't even bother dealing with me always pushing me to whatever maid or butler that was there."

"Hey, they were dumb for believing it."

"No, You were just some egotistical bastard," She replied and not long after she felt a pain in her stomach, her grandfather had a dark look on his face, his fist glowing with the magic he'd just hit her with.

"You were just some frightened child who couldn't face the fact her family wanted nothing to do with her."

"I was just a child who wondered why her family hated her!"

She raised her voice so suddenly, shocking even herself.

"But then you had to run off and get picked up by those scum of Fallen Angels." He stated disgusted.

She rolled her eyes,"There I had a home, better yet a family, a father who didn't treat me like garbage."

"But you betrayed him anyway,"He replied,and her bound fists clenched,"After all he had done for you, you still betrayed him, because you had '_more battles to win_' you've grown pathetic."

Rizevim was going to say something else but he was interrupted by a servant reporting something about attacks towards the almost castle-like house.

She heard him utter a curse and then he walked out. Surprisingly she felt herself actually exhale. Relieved he was finally gone, she felt a small bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck.

Vali could've said it to herself all she wanted, even to other people, but she knew that deep down, she was _afraid of him._ He was definitely stronger she'd have to grudgingly admit.

She looked to her shackled ankle and her cuffed hands. Her fists clenched as her eyes shined dangerously.

She was going to escape. She was going to leave there no matter what. It didn't matter what she had to do.

Vali Lucifer was not going to stand down anymore.

* * *

><p>Rezivim Lucifer was a prideful man and no one would deny it. Not even himself. Even with his granddaughter when she was just born, who would've been the strongest of them with Lucifer's blood, he definitely was not going to get beaten out by some <em>infant.<em>

He proved to himself that he was strongest and nothing would change that. Not even family ties would change that. Those would be some troublesome things that would have gotten in his way.

So fighting against some weak Angels? He didn't even have to lift a finger. But he was curious, why weren't there any of his '_allies_' around?

A loud boom coming from the north where Vali was. His eyes widened slightly in realization, seeing the familiar Scale Mail of the Vanishing Dragon.

His anger soared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this one or something, since I don't like how I ended this one. Any opinionscriticism? I'm open to those. If you have flames then I'll use them for s'mores **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Father daughter bonding! :3 Also I'm not sure if I'll do the fem!Issei and regular Vali, maybe..maybe not. It all depends if you guys want it that badly and if I have an idea for one.**_

_**Paring: Azazel and Vali as parent and child.**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Warnings: Not really anything bad, some OOC-ness, and fluff.**_

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks since Vali had been able to escape from the mansion she had once lived in.<p>

Her injuries were mostly healed, other than the ones that were more serious in damage. She was okay, physically in that aspect. But mentally, she was afraid that she was going back there. That if she was caught again Rizevim would possibly kill her(_which she knew he could do_).

Issei was paranoid, and more annoyingly protective than usual, thinking with one wrong move she'd shatter like glass.

Azazel was even worse, he went into the feared "_Dad_" mode. Them both combined, Vali couldn't even get up in the middle of the night for a drink or midnight snack.

She understood they cared very much and it actually made her feel warm inside. But despite that, she just wished she had some time to herself, just even for a single minute.

Finally she did, she managed to leave when Azazel was helping Gremory's group train for another one of their rating games. Praise whatever deity that had given her such luck.

She was in her favorite place at her current location, Azazel's Garden, which he had based of of the Garden of Eden. Everything there was lively and actually pretty compared to the rest of the Underworld surrounding it.

She lay peacefully in the grass with her eyes closed.

"_**Vali...**_" Albion began.

"_**What?**_" She asked opening her eyes as the dragon spoke.

"_**You're still not fine**_."

"_**Yes I am**_."

"_**No you are not, you're hurting, and you're afraid**_," Albion said.

"_**I'm fine**_," She insisted.

"_**Vali, do I have to remind you that I can tell what you're thinking?**_"

She sighed,"_**Alright, maybe I am...a little bit**_."

"_**You know you can tell them**_," He encouraged.

"_**Yeah and have them breathing down my neck 24/7? No thanks**_," She replied.

"_**Bottling things up isn't a good habit.**_"

She said nothing but ran her hands through her now shoulder-length hair.

"Vali! Vali where are you?" She heard Issei shout out, and her eyes closed again. Not _again_.

She sadly stood up, and began making her way back towards the Manor she used to live in.

* * *

><p>It visibly looked like it was nighttime. It was darker and she heard what she thought were crickets, she lay in her shared bed, Issei was sound asleep, lightly snoring while she lay awake. Her blue eyes scanned the room, she knew that some of his companions were in the rooms across from theirs, her team's were around theirs and Azazel's was across the hall.<p>

Still she wanted to get up, walk around, not just lay here bored. But then again, the bed was warm and she didn't want to get up either.

It's always good to compromise.

* * *

><p>The garden was still lit up as if it were a regular garden on a normal sunny day.<p>

The flowers looked freshly bloomed, and she sat in front of them, wrapped in a blanket and wearing only some old pants. There was a light breeze that seemed more chilly then the few before it. Vali wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"So you can't sleep?" She heard a voice say and she froze, turning slowly she let out a breath of relief, seeing it was only Azazel. Then blinked, knowing that he was a bigger worry wart than Issei was.

"Sadly no," Vali said looking up to him and scooting over so that the male could sit down.

He didn't say anything for a while and Vali was grateful for the silence for a couple of moments.

"It's because of him isn't it?" She heard him ask. She was unusually quiet.

"You're still afraid that Rizivim is still out to get you."

Vali gripped the blanket and scoffed,"Please since when was I ever afraid of that old man?"

"Since forever," He replied, his tone lacking its usual jolliness.

"I am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, are you more afraid of your Grandfather or of opening up to people?"

Vali didn't answer.

"Vali."

He nudged her shoulder, then much to her shock, he sat her on his lap like he had done when she was a little girl. Her face heated up in embarrassment.

"Are you gonna tell me? 'Cause I can do this as long as it'll take." She knew he meant it.

The silver haired girl sighed,"Well it's a bit of both," She stared at him,"Can you let go now?"

"No, I am not satisfied with your answer." She groaned in protest.

"Alright! Alright! I'm scared! I'm never open with people so what am I even going to say! I'll sound stupid!" She exclaimed all in one breath, taking a deep intake of air as soon as she finished her sentence.

The fallen angel's gaze softened visibly.

"Well now you know why I'm never open with people," Vali said wrapping herself into the blanket. "Can you let go _now_?"

"Nope."

"What?! Why?!"

"I've already gotten comfortable and plus I never really spent time with you in a while." He sat her in between his legs, and they stayed like that.

Vali swore that for being a Governor for Fallen Angels, Azazel was a big dork. Maybe that's why she liked to think of him as a father instead of her actual biological one.

She couldn't help but grin a little when he started to ramble excitedly about a new game system he had recently added to his collection, as if he wasn't totally serious few seconds earlier.

Vali sat and listened, like old times, as he sounded like a kid in a candy store. She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders, and she didn't mind that. If there were more times like these then she didn't mind opening up once in a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So if you didn't realize, this is a continuation of the last one. <strong>_

_**So reviews are appreciated and flames are gonna be used to heat up my house for the upcoming winter. (^o^)**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed reading!**_


End file.
